1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite, an electrode catalyst comprising the composite, a method of preparing the composite, and a fuel cell including an electrode comprising the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the types of electrolyte and fuel used, fuel cells can be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), direct methanol fuel cells (DMFCs), phosphoric acid fuel cells (PAFCs), molten carbonate fuel cells (MCFCs), and solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs).
In general, PEMFCs and DMFCs include a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) consisting of an anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte membrane interposed between the anode and the cathode. The anode includes a catalyst layer for catalyzing the oxidation of a fuel, and the cathode includes a catalyst layer for catalyzing the reduction of an oxidant.
In general, the anode and the cathode contain catalysts including platinum (Pt) as an active component. However, Pt is an expensive precious metal, and large amounts of Pt are required in the electrode catalysts. Thus, for mass production and commercialization of fuel cells comprising these electrodes, cost reduction is required. Therefore, attempts have been made to develop non-Pt-based catalysts, as alternatives to Pt-based catalysts, for use in high-performance fuel cells.